Workers/Restaurant Tycoon 2
Workers have been revamped in Restaurant Tycoon 2. They still share many similarities from the previous game, but also have several new features added such as happiness and leveling up. Happiness Happiness is a new major feature in Restaurant Tycoon 2. If workers (chefs or waiters, not players) do too much work in a small amount of time, their happiness decreases. The lower their happiness is, the slower they will level up. There are a few ways to keep happiness high. You can have more workers than you need, which will allow some to take small breaks. You can also close your restaurant every once in a while to keep your workers happy. Finally, you can instantly boost a worker's happiness to 100% with 1 diamond via "Options". Chef A chef is a NPC worker who cooks for the player. Chefs will take an order at an order station. Once they have taken the order ticket, they go to the nearest kitchen that is not in use, and will do the exact same cooking process the player has to do. When finished, the dish will be placed on the order station to be picked up by a waiter. Leveling Up When a chef is bought, their default level is automatically set to Trainee, instead of 1. They learn from you and earn XP from it. Once they level up to Level 1, they will start cooking meals on their own. From now on, the chef will earn XP from cooking meals. Do note that Trainee chefs have to be specifically trained under a player chef; they do not gain XP from watching other NPC chefs cook. As the chef levels up, they will get better at cooking (this increases the food rating score, and presumably reduces the chance of stove fires) and, at higher levels, start using special plates. The chef has three different plates, depending on their level. The default plate is a glass plate, which is served if the chef is under level eleven. They will eventually move on to a silver plate, automatically being used 100% of the time at Level 11 and above. At level 14 and above they use gold plates, switching automatically. The plate the chef uses will upgrade the price of the dishes they cook. Other chefs won't benefit from this until they level up that high as well. Waiter A waiter is the other worker in Restaurant Tycoon 2. Waiters automatically start working. Waiters automatically start out at Level 1, and gain more XP as they take and give orders to customers. They also gain XP by collecting dishes. Waiters have four major functions: # They welcome a party (group of customers) and send them to an appropriately sized table. # They collect orders from tables and instantly create tickets at order stations for chefs to use. # They deliver food from order stations to tables. They also deliver drinks from refrigerators once you have unlocked any drinks. # They clear tables of dishes to let parties order the next part of their meal. One major thing waiters '''don't '''do is collect money. If a table has money on it, the table can't be used until you collect it. This can be avoided in a few ways. You can get the credit card payment upgrade, get the auto-collect money gamepass, or work to maximize the amount of money per table by making tables large with multiple rounds of food and high level chefs. Leveling Up Waiter leveling is more simple than chef leveling. They walk faster when they are higher level, which allows them to get more things done, and they increase your experience rating.